Problem: The function $f(x)$ satisfies $f(1) = 1$ and
\[f(x + y) = 3^y f(x) + 2^x f(y)\]for all real numbers $x$ and $y.$  Find the function $f(x).$
Solution: Switching the roles of $x$ and $y,$ we get
\[f(y + x) = 3^x f(y) + 2^y f(x).\]Hence,
\[3^y f(x) + 2^x f(y) = 3^x f(y) + 2^y f(x).\]Then
\[(3^y - 2^y) f(x) = (3^x - 2^x) f(y),\]so for $x \neq 0$ and $y \neq 0,$
\[\frac{f(x)}{3^x - 2^x} = \frac{f(y)}{3^y - 2^y}.\]Setting $y = 1,$ we get
\[\frac{f(x)}{3^x - 2^x} = \frac{f(1)}{3^1 - 2^1} = 1,\]so $f(x) = \boxed{3^x - 2^x}.$  Note that this formula also holds for $x = 0.$